The minds of the team
by puzzlemistress
Summary: The mentors are worried for the kids since they haven't recovered from the failsafe mission. They want to help them but don't know how. They have a plan. What is this plan, read to find out. ON HOLD! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

2 months. It has been 2 whole months since the Failsafe mission. 2 whole months of therapy and the children still haven't recovered from the mission. Batman along with the other mentors worry that they might not recover. They try to think of a way to help them in a meeting.

"I'm worry for the children." Black Canary says.

"I would have hoped that they would have rallied by now. Robin doesn't even say a word when we get home. What about the others?" Batman asks with concern hiding in his voice.

"Wally doesn't say anything. Sometimes I have to force him to eat something." Flash explains.

"Kaldur has not been to Atlantis in several months. It is starting to worry me." Aquaman explains.

"Megan will not even talk to me." Manhunter says.

"Conner just stares for a long time then leaves the room." Superman explains next.

"All Artemis does is yell at me then leaves or hangs up." Green Arrow says.

"There has to be something we can do." Black Canary says.

"I might be able to go inside of their subconscious and find the problem." Manhunter explains with hesitation in his voice.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Canary says.

"What if we just make it worse?" Flash asks.

"We need to at least talk to them about this." Aquaman says.

"Agreed. Let's go" Superman says while getting up.

* * *

Mount. Justice

As the team is scattered between the kitchen and TV room, the Justice league comes in. They all look at each for a brief moment before going to the meeting room.

"Team. We need to talk." Batman says.

"Ok." Robin says slowly.

"We would like to see if Martin Manhunter can go inside your subconscious to see if there is a problem." Aquaman explains.

The team's eyes widen slightly as they stare at the mentors. After about 5 minutes of silence, they walk to the therapy room. Leaving their very mentors confused. They go to the meeting room and shut the door.

"This is a bad idea." Wally says as he speed paces.

"No duh. Stop pacing, you're ruining the carpet." Artemis orders, making him stop instantly.

"Megan are you ok." Conner asks while looking at Megan who has been silent since the league got there.

"I'm fine. Kaldur what do you think?" Megan asks.

"In all honestly, I think that this is a bad idea. I also think that we need talk to them one on one. To know why they are this desperate." Kaldur answers.

They nod in agreement as they walk back out.

"My king, we must talk." Kaldur said as he walked to the back of the cave.

The others took their mentors with them in different rooms to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur and Arthur went outside on the beach to talk. They both felt more relaxed near the sea. They didn't say a word to each other for about 5 minutes. Kaldur decided to break the silence.

"Annex why did you come up with such a plan." Kaldur asked.

"We only wish to help you and the team Kaldur." Arthur answered.

"I understand that. But how do you know this will not only make matter worse? How do you know this will actually work?" Kaldur asked.

"I do not know my son. We do not know what will happen." Arthur said sadly.

"Do you believe that it will help us?" Kaldur asked as he turned to his king.

"Yes, I do." Arthur said.

"It took me too long to forget that night. I am still trying to move on with my life from that day. Can you promise me that Martian Manhunter will not make me remember. I do not know what I will do with myself if I do remember."' Kaldur begged to him.

"I promise my son." Arthur promised as he placed his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Are you making it an order for me to go through this?" Kaldur asked.

"I am not. It is your decision to make." Arthur explained.

Kaldur thought about it for several long seconds. He though of everything that could and will go wrong. Finally he gave his king his answer he knew would regret later.

"Very well." Kaldur answered having a bad feeling about it.

"Thank Kaldur." Arthur said as he looked relieved.

* * *

Artemis and Oliver were shooting arrows at target not saying anything. They both tried to think of what to say but noting came to mind. Finally Oliver thought of something.

"I may be a little blunt but I'm going to go straight to the point. Do you want to go through this?" Oliver asked.

"This is my fault." Artemis said in a low tone.

"How the hell is this your fault?" Oliver said as he loaded his bow.

"If I didn't die first, we wouldn't be here. Megan reacted the way she did because of me. God, what I did to Wally." Artemis mumbled as she fired.

"Why did you care what happened to Wally?" Oliver asked as he looked at Artemis.

"I don't. Are you making go through with this, mind thing?" Artemis said as she fired with fury.

"That's not up to me. If you want to do this I'll support you, but if you don't then I'll still support your decision." Oliver said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What if this goes wrong." Artemis asked.

"It won't." Oliver said confidently.

"You said the same thing for the failsafe mission and look how perfect that turned out." Artemis chuckled.

"We hope it won't be like that. I'll be in the room with you. Alright." Oliver explained.

Artemis thought for a few seconds. She knew that this is was going to go wrong, but she trusted Oliver.

"Fine." She finally answered with a short sigh.

"Thank you." He said as he hugged her loosely.

She hugged him back surprisingly tightly.

* * *

Megan and J'onn went to her room to talk. Well not actually talk but they did it mentally. They sat inn silence for a very long time. Even mentally. When tears fell from Megan's eyes that's when J'onn decided to talk in their mind link.

_"Megan why do you cry, my niece?" _J'onn asked as he wiped her tears.

_"I'm scared uncle J'onn" _Megan said as she hugged her uncle.

_"What troubles you my dear. Tell me." _J'onn said as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

_"I know that the team is still mad at me for the Failsafe mission, I just don't want that to happen again." _Megan sobbed to her uncle.

_"I promise that will not happen. You do not have to do this if you do it want to." _J'onn said as he rubbed her back.

Megan thought about this. She not only trust her uncle but his abilities. She knew that there might be a risk but she had enough faith in him. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

_"I trust you uncle. I'll do it."_ Megan said as she stops crying.

_"Thank you." _J'onn said.

* * *

Barry and Wally went for a run to talk. A run around the world. As the zoomed to China Barry decided to start a conversation.

"So kid, you wanna talk about the failsafe mission. You don't have to but if you want too that's cool." Barry said with looking at Wally.

"In a way I blame you guys for putting us through that. But." Wally said as he dodged a wave.

"But what? We didn't know what Megan could do." Barry said as he ran to catch up with Wally.

"It's not that. I kinda blame Robin for our deaths. I mean that he knew that the others weren't in the base, but he took us anyway. He let Conner get killed. I just don't know." Wally explained.

"I'm not saying that this mind process will fix this. But at least it will give you a head start to fixing it." Barry said as they both stopped in Hawaii.

Wally thought long and hard about this. He knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. He smiled to his uncle before he gave his answer.

"Alright. Ill give it a try. Last one to the mountain is a rotten egg." Wally said as he zoomed ahead with a laugh.

"Why you little." Barry said laughing as he ran to his laughing nephew.

* * *

Conner and Clark took a walk in the forest behind the mountain. They always talked about serious things in nature. It just seemed to put them both at ease. After about 8 minutes of wandering, Clark decided to start a conversation.

"Conner, I know that the failsafe mission was tough on everybody but what about you. How did you feel?" Clark asked.

"I felt, guilty that I didn't mourn over Wolf like I wanted but I knew it was just a simulation. I was fine up until Kaldur died." Conner said in a low tone.

"Why then?" Clark asked confused.

"Because he's the reason why I'm here. He talked me into being my own person back at Camdus. When he died it was after Megan took over and it really hit me. Then when I died I was, happy. Gosh I just." Conner explained as he leaned on a rock.

"It's ok. I understand if you don't want to do this." Clark said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Conner thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want anybody in his mind except for Megan. But he also wanted that thought and nightmares to end. So he made a decision.

"Ok. Fine, I'll do it." Conner said with his usual small smile.

"If that's what you want." Clark said with his usual bright smile as Conner hugged him.

* * *

Bruce and Dick were in Robin's room at the cave. They locked the door and turned into father and son. They didn't say a word to each other. They just looked at each other with understanding and slight fear in their eyes. After what seemed like hours, Bruce said something.

"You don't have to do this." He said simply.

"Yes I do." Dick said as he sat down on the bed.

"Says who? I'm not making you do anything." Bruce asked as he sat down next to his son.

"Sunt Bruce. Știu ce am făcut în simularea a avut dreptate, dar eu vreau durerea să se oprească. Vreau să nu mai simți vinovat. M-am ucis pe Connor. Am cel mai bun prieten al meu a ucis. Am nevoie de tata deținute și în cazul în care acest lucru poate ajuta, atunci o voi face." **(I am Bruce. I know what I did in the simulation was right but I want the pain to stop. I want to stop feeling guilty. I got Connor killed. I got my best friend killed. I need held dad and if this can help then I'll do it.) **Dick said slowly yet confidently.

"Oh Dickie. Micul meu pasăre. Vreau doar ce e mai bine pentru tine. Știu că ceea ce ai făcut acolo a fost traumatic, dar ești sigur că vrei să faci asta. Nu voi să te mint, va aduce unele lucruri pe care ai crezut ca ai pus in spatele tau. Nu mă face să faci ceva ce nu vrei sa. Dacă totuși doriți să faceți acest lucru, atunci va voi sprijini." **(Oh Dickie. My little bird. I only want what's best for you. I know that what you did in there was traumatic but are you sure you want to go through with this. I won't lie to you it will bring up some things you thought you put behind you. I'm not making you do anything you don't want to. If you still want to do this then I will support you) **Bruce said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Dick thought about this for a minute. He knew what Bruce meant when he brought up the things of his past. Dick figured that he faced it once when he was a kid, he could do again. With a big deep breath he gave Bruce, his mentor, his father his answer.

"O voi face. Pentru mine." **(I'll do it. For me.)** Dick said with his usual bright smile.

Bruce smiled right back at him and he gave him a short hug.

* * *

As the team with their mentors met back in the meeting room the team had no idea of what they got themselves into. Not even close.


	3. Chapter 3

The team and the League walked into the therapy room to decide who goes first.

"Team who will go first." Batman asked.

"I shall go first." Kaldur said as he stepped forward.

"Ok Kaldur sit here." Martian Manhunter said as he pointed to the chair. "The rest of you need to leave." He ordered the rest of the team.

The rest of the team leaves the room along with their mentors. Aquaman stood next to Kaldur's chair. Martian Manhunter sat in the chair infont of Kaldur and placed his hands on Kaldur's head.

"Now Kaldur please relax. I will be here to talk you through this. Ok." He said as Kaldur's eyes closed.

"Ok." Kaldur said.

* * *

**Kaldur's mind**

Kaldur was standing in snow. He remembered this place. This was during the Failsafe mission in the Arctic. He could see himself and his team running to the bioship.

_"Kaldur where are you right now?" _Martian Manhunter asked in the mind link.

_"I am in the Arctic. The team and myself are running to the bioship." _Kaldur answered.

_"Kaldur what do you hear?" _Manhunter asked.

_"I hear M'gann screaming in the mind link to Artemis. I-I see Artemis disappear." _Kaldur answered as he saw Artemis vanish but something else happened.

_"Wait. Something is happening. No." _Kaldur said slowly then froze.

_"Kaldur what is happening? Tell me." _Manhunter said as he tried to calm down Kaldur.

The reason why Kaldur said 'no' is because Kaldur saw someone of his past. His own mother. Kaldur had tears in his eyes, falling rapidly down his face. He started to walk to her slowly. She had that simple happy, yet serious smile on her that Kaldur will stop seeing. She wore a simple white gown with stars tracing the neckline. It was also one of Kaldur's favorites. She reached out her hand to him and placed it gently on his cheek. Kaldur body shuddered at the touch. He leaned lightly on her hand with a small hum that escaped his lips.

"I missed you so much mother." Kaldur whispered into the palm of her hand.

She smiled at him softly. Kaldur looked at his mother again and saw blood on her dress. Tears fell from Kaldur's eyes as he tried to stop the blood from flowing.

"No please. Don't die." Kaldur begged his mother as she stood in front of her son bleeding.

"Why son? Why did you let me die? You could have saved me and you failed. You let Artemis die." She said in disappointment as Kaldur backed away in a strange sense of fear.

"Mother please, no." Kaldur begged her again.

_"Kaldur what is happeneing. You are afraid of something." _Manhunter said in the mind link with Kaldur, unaware of what was happening.

_"_My son, you have failed. I have died because of you, now you will die by my hands." She said as she took the knife from her back and lunged it at her son.

"NO!" Kaldur screamed as his eyes shut closed and darkness swept over him.

* * *

**Outside of his mind**

Kaldur screamed loudly as he opened his eyes and stood up abruptly. Aquaman tried to calm him down but nothing worked.

"It's all my fault! I let this happen!" Kaldur screamed desperately to Aquaman.

"What was your fault? What happened Kaldur? Talk to me? I lost you in the mind link." Manhunter asked.

"I let Artemis die. I should have let her go in-front of me. I killed her!" Kaldur shouted with tears rolling down his face.

"You didn't kill anyone my son. Calm down." Aquaman said soothingly as he held Kaldur by his shoulders.

"No! I did! I killed her! I was supposed to protect her but I failed! Both of them!" Kaldur shouted as he rushed his body to hug Aquaman.

"Wait, what do you mean both?" Black Canary asked as she tried to console Kaldur.

"I killed her." Kaldur repeated softly in Aquaman's chest.

"Who?" Manhunter asked bluntly.

"My mother." Kaldur said with another loud sob.

Carny held her hand to her mouth in shock. Manhunter could feel the pain coming off from Kaldur. Aquaman rubbed Kaldur's back and quietly hummed an Atlantean lullaby to sooth him. Kaldur snuggled in Aquaman's arm and tried to calm himself down. Carny rubbed Kaldur's shoulders and tried to wipe away the tears. Kaldur tried not to look at anyone so he buried himself deeper in his mentors chest. He was just too embarrassed about the fact he was crying.

"Kaldur, what happened to her?" She asked trying not to cry.

"Sh-she. The Black Manta killed her. I was only 6 years old. She told me that it was ok -that it was not my fault but I just let it happen. I could have stopped him. I would have, I should have done something more." Kaldur said with anger and self-hatred in his voice.

"Oh my son. What happened to her was not your fault." Aquaman said softly to him.

"No it was! I- I should have never said." Kaldur started but held his hand to his mouth.

"Kaldur, finish your sentence." Carny said.

"I should have never said no. I should have let him do to me what he wanted and maybe she would still be alive." Kaldur said with a loud sob and a look of defeat and shame.

Carny was livid. She wanted to kill the Black Manta. She hugged Kaldur tightly.

"Kaldur, what do you think would have happened if you didn't say no." She asked.

"He would have had his way with me and my mother would still be alive." Kaldur explained simply.

"Possible. But you would have never meet Arthur. You would have never went to live in the palace, you would have never became Aqualad and you would have never came to the surface. Have you ever thought about that." She explained.

Kaldur laughed sadly. He had tears on pouring from his eyes.

"You don't believe that I have not thought of that. I think about it everyday. But if I could go back in time, tell myself what I know now, part of me would tell myself not to fight him. You don't understand. None of you do. This is my punishment." Kaldur explained as he sat in the chair in defeat.

"What do you mean punishment?" Carny asked.

"I was stabbed in the back with a knife. That added on to the years of abuse I suffered, I should have died. The healers told me repeatedly 'I should have died.' People said that me being alive was a miracle. I call it a curse because- I have to live everyday of my life without her. When I shut my eyes, I can see her being stabbed, I hear her scream, if I even wake up in the middle of the night, I can see her blood on my hands. This is my punishment. Me living is my punishment. I failed to protect her, and for my failure Neptune has punished me. And I will carry it until the day I meet her in death." Kaldur explained before he breaks down completely.

Everyone in the room didn't move. Aquaman placed his hand on Kaldur's shoulder, making him flinch. Kaldur sobbed louder into his hands. Carnay placed her hand on Kaldur's leg but this time Kaldur didn't flinch.

"Kaldur how does this relate to what in the simulation?" Carny asked.

"Artemis died because I was too weak to protect her. I, being selfish, sacrificed myself for Martian Manhunter knowing the team needed me more than another Martian. I did not sacrifice myself just to protect someone else, I did it because I wanted to die. I know it makes me a horrible person but I wanted to die. I wanted all the pain to go away. I could not take the burden any longer. I know what I did was wrong but I just wanted peace. I just did not want to be a leader anymore." Kaldur said with a certain pain and sadness in his voice.

Aquaman knew nothing about this. He was shocked to hear this from him. He walked and kneeled in front of him. Aquaman slowly and gently placed his hand on Kaldur's knee cap and kaldur looked at him with shame in his eyes.

"How come you never told me?" Aquaman asked softly.

"I never wanted people to see me differently because of my fear. Especially you." Kaldur said slightly embarrassed.

"I will never see you differently my son. You do not have to hide all this pain from anybody. Especially me. Do you understand?" Aquaman said with pure honesty in his eyes.

"Yes. Can I have a minute alone. This is a lot to take in I guess." Kaldur asked taking in a deep breath.

"Of course. I will be in the cave if you need anything." Aquaman said as he placed a small kiss on Kaldur's forehead.

"Thank you. All of you." Kaldur said as he stood up and began to leave the room.

Before he would reach the door, he sprinted back and hugged Aquaman tightly before he walked back to the door. He left without a sound.

"I hate to say this, but that exercise was a good thing for him." Aquaman said.

"How do you mean?" Carny asked.

"He has always been holding something back. He needed this. He needed to release this pent-up anger and rage and sadness. I am somewhat happy this happened." Aquaman said as he left the room.

Black Carny left the room to go and get the next patient.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and Kaldur came out of the room in tears. He walked quickly to the balcony area, leaving the Team in shock. They have never seen Kaldur so broken before. Aquaman came out and looked relieved. Canary came out and stood next to him.

"Who's next?"

"Let's get this over with," Artemis groaned while walking inside the room.

They sat her down, Oliver standing behind her. J'onzz explained what was going to happened briefly. He instructed her to close her eyes ad relax. Her mind took her back to the Artic, right before her death. She could see herself about to fire her arrow but it was too late. Her body flinched as a reaction to the laser disintegrating her.

"_Artemus, what do you see?" _

"_I-I see my death." _

_The image changed to an empty building, an image of her younger self on the floor bleeding and crying, She knew exactly what was going on and when she was. It was one fo her dad's training test. Her sister, Jade, stood over her with a look of anger and sympathy in her eyes. _

"_Do it! Finish it!" Her father ordered. _

"_No daddy no! Pl-please!" young Artemis begged. _

"_Dad she had enough, it's over," Jade tried to reason. _

"_Not yet. No one in the real world will show you mercy. Finish it or no dinner for a week," _

_Jade eyes widen at the thought of food but looked at her again. Artemis' body shock while she saw this unfold. _

"_Artemis, what is going on. Talk to me. You shut me out." _

"_She is going to do ti. She is going to kill me." _

"_Who?"_

"_My sister. Jade." _

_Jade raised the Blade high while Artemis' younger self passed out. The room went black while tears roll down her face. She was brought to a hospital room and stared at her younger body on the bed sleeping/ Her eyes opened slowly while she stared at her sister. _

"_You don't kill me." _

"_You're my sister. I would hurt you, but not enough to kill you." _

"_Why does daddy do this to us? What did we do wrong?" _

"_Nothing little sis. This isn't our fault. Dad's just a little crazy."_

"_He ordered you to kill me. Little crazy is an understatement." they both chuckled softly. _

"_Go to sleep." _

_Artemis closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. The last memory she was taken to was her bedroom when Jade was packing her things to leave. _

"_Mom said we have to stick together." _

"_Its every girl for herself. You learn that quickly." Jade left out the room, the door closing softly behind her while she cried. _

"Manhunter, get me out of here. Now."

Her eyes opened and she was back in the therapy room. She put her head down to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. Oliver holds her tightly trying to comfort her.

"Artemis, what is happening? What did you see?"

"My father wanted my sister to kill me. One of her stupid test."

"Why? I knew your dad was a violent man but that."Canary asked.

"He was trying to get us ready for the League of Shadows."

"At what age?"

"I couldn't' have been more than nine, ten possibly. God, I hate him. He forced my sister to leave home. He made her leave me when I need a mother more than anything. I need my sister."

"Artemis, how does this relate to the Failsafe mission?" J'onzz asked.

"When I 'died' I remembered the fear of dying. I-I wanted to scream for help. I wanted it to be over. I-I was actually terrified. I-i wanted my mother to protect me. I wanted someone to protect me," she sobbed softly into her trembling hands.

Oliver rubbed her back gently while Canary shushed her softly. Just because Artemis wasn't biologically his niece, she will alway's be family to him. After several shorts sobs and tears, they separated.

"God, I never knew I felt like this. It's weird."

"Yeah, emotions are funny like that."

They chuckle softly as a small smile appeared on her face.

"So Artemis, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to call my mother and tell her I love her. I gotta go. Thanks, Ollie," she hugged him one more time before leaving.

Oliver saw the look of relief on her face. Like the weight of the world was suddenly off her shoulders. All he wanted for her was to be okay and happy. That was the whole reason why he took her into his care. He wanted to give her a father figure she didn't have. He didn't know if he was going to have children one day. All he knew was that Artemis will always be his daughter.

"Ollie, you okay?" Dinah asked.

"You thinking I guess."

"Of?"

"How blessed I am that she is in my life. How good it feels to help her the way I wished someone helped me when I was trying to get back in society. The way you did."

They kissed softly before going to get the next team member.


End file.
